26 days
by Duncanandme4ever
Summary: Matt and Mello spend there last New Year's eve watching the ball drop in NYC! But Mello's emotions are clouded by what's gonna happen in the next 26 days january 26, 2010 Will Matt calm him down? Read and Find out! One-shot slight MattXMello yaoi


**Very short and way passed when the big ball drops in new york city but anyways small one-shot Matt and Mello FF of them spending their last new year's eve together! Don't own Death Note, Matt, Mello or Near so yeah R+R and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Miheal Keehl sat over near the window and watched the night as stars began to form. It was getting very late around 11:55PM at night on December 31, 2009 new years eve.

Around this time of the year while everyone had there new years partys and hung out with there friends one of the 2 boys from the 4th generation of Whammy's house sat in there small crappy apartment and watch the big shinny ball in new york city drop in celebration of the new year. It was the same every year Mello yelling and cursing at Matt to turn off his games and turn on the tv so he can watch the damn ball drop but it was different this year.

_26 days…_

The went through his mind and surpassed his lips.

26 days till he'll meet his own death and his gamer's death as well.

Ever since earlier that day Mello hadn't layed a hand on his chocolate his best friend was very concerned.

The red head paused his game and set the controller on his lap. He looked over at his depressed partner staring blankly out at the sky. He stood up and walked over to the blonde. He stood behind him staring at his and Mello's reflection in the window. The Gamer wrapped one arm around the chocoholic's neak while stroking his rusty gold hair. He kissed his forehead and sat down next to his lover.

"26 days Mello"

"I know Matt don't remind me"

The blonde broke away from the gamer's grip and stood facing the apartmeant door. His blonde bangs covered his face to hide that it was turning red from his prevous crying.

"Mells-"

"Look Matt I need some time alone" He shot back giving him a brief look then grabbing his jet black leather coat and walked out the door.

"Mello!" The redhead called out but Mello was already walking down the stairs. Luckily he stopped him before he walked out side.

"Matt let me-" Then before he could finsh the gamer kissed his soft lips while holding force. He didn't want Mello to slip away, not anymore. Matt broke away from the passionate kiss breathless from how fast he ran before.

"Mello please" The gamer begged. "I love you so much! Even when I do die I'll die for you! In 26 days from now you'll always be on my mind! I swear I'm not letting go" he said at a fast pace so Mello couldn't cut him off. Matt just poured his heart out to him and he could tell he ment every word. The blonde's eyes started to tear up again but before the first tear fell he wrapped his arms around matt's neak and pushed his lips as hard as he could to his lover's lips before letting out a tear. After when he broke away he rested his head on matt's fur vest while letting out as many tears as he could.

"I don't want to die" He whisperd making a muffled sound but Matt still herd him. The gamer brushed the blonde's hair out of his face reveling his red, teary face and his scar.

"I love you Mello" He said quietly then closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Mello's. For the first time Mello opened back up to him with out getting angry or cursing. But by opening the cruel mafia leader's heart felt the depression and aching disappear. "I-I love you too Matt" he smiled then broke the stair between the two.

"Come on let's go upstairs and watch that big ass ball drop!" Mello said racing Matt back up the stairs. Matt smiled then fallowed behind the blonde.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy new year! _

"Be ready Miheal Keehl" Matt announced. "Because today is the last 26 days of the rest of our lifes!"

"Oh Mail" Miheal said then grabbed his lover and kissed him like there was no tomarrow!

"Now" Mello said as he broke away.

"I'm ready for some hot _New Year's sex_"

"Alright baby" Matt said picking Mello off and carrying him to their bedroom like a child and threw him on the bed.

*Later*

"Hey guys" a white haired boy said walking into the apartment. The door had not been closed all the way so the albino let himself in.

"Matt?, Mello?" he called but the only thing he could hear was moaning and some one screaming "_oh yeah! Oh baby harder, HARDER!" The boy was curious the the only other thing to do was to find out what was causing the noise. He tip toed into Matt and Mello's room were he heard the noise coming from and flipped the light switch on._

_There the boy gasped to see the gamer laying down across the bed while the blonde was in a sexy hot pink buster outfit with a wip in his hands looking up at the albino…_

"_Bad Time?"_

* * *

**Happy New years eve everyone! Mello and Matt's days left to live: 26 (yeah he dies January 26, 2010)**

**Happy last 26 days Mello! love u always**

**~Taylor :)**


End file.
